poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
You'll Be in My Heart
You'll Be in My Heart is an Academy-Award winning song from the Disney movie, Tarzan. Lyrics Film Version Kala: Come stop your cryin' it'll be alright Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. Phil Collins: For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry 'Cos you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be here in my heart, Always. Kala: Always. Phil Collins Version Come stop your crying It will be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry For one so small You seem so strong My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry Chorus 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, Always Why can't they understand the way we feel, They just don't trust what they can't explain. How know your different Deep inside us, we're not that different at all. CHORUS: And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, From this day on Now and forever more. Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know. (what do they know) We need each other, to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong (you gotta be strong) I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. That your there together 'cos You'll be in my heart, Believe me, You'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. Ooh you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart) No matter what they say (I'll be with you) You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) Always Always I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always Always and always. Just look over your shoulder x3 I'll be there always. Princess Luna's Version Princess Luna: Come stop your cryin' it'll be alright Just take my hoof, hold it tight. I will protect from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. Hiro: For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry 'Cos you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be here in my heart, Always. Princess Luna: Always. Human Rarity's Version Trivia *The Song appears in the end credits of War of the Apocalypse. Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Hero Songs Category:Award-winning songs